Relapse
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Siempre están los dos juntos. A la misma hora. En el mismo lugar. Con las mismas sensaciones. Los mismos sentimientos. Y una Kagura diferente para cada ocasión. [Ginkagu].


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

 **Nota adicional:** _Este oneshot puede considerarse un complemento de Anxiety, pero no necesitas leerlo para comprender esta historia._

* * *

 **RELAPSE**

[Oneshot]

A la misma hora.

En el mismo lugar.

 _(El reloj siempre marca las 6 de la tarde_ ).

Con las mismas sensaciones.

( _Se necesitan el uno al otro. De la misma forma. De diferentes formas_ ).

Los mismos sentimientos.

( _Y una Kagura diferente para cada ocasi_ _ón_ ).

Los lunes va vestida de ansiedad y experiencias nuevas, con las manos temblorosas de la necesidad y los ojos empañados con el deseo; con los labios hinchados y rojos ( _alguien m_ _ás la ha besado, pero no parece ser suficiente para ella_ ). Él tiene el deber velar por ella ( _es su maestro, despu_ _és de todo_ ), y con manos expertas y una boca conocedora, le desnuda de la ansiedad y la deja blanca y pura, sin nada más excepto sus sentimientos sinceros y el ardor esparciéndose por su sangre. No le da todo lo que tiene ( _nunca va a hacerlo_ ), pero sabe que, incluso si se lo entrega, no va a ser suficiente.

Ella no obtendrá suficiente de él.

No se cansará de tomar.

( _Nunca_ ).

Para el martes, Kagura se pone su traje de culpa y temor, y entrega caricias entrecortadas y labios vacilantes, dolorosos; es como si le asustara que él le dejara y se culpara por no querer dejarlo ( _pero_ _tal vez hay m_ _ás que eso, tal vez también piense en sus otros, pero él no está seguro y nunca se lo pregunta_ ). No le reprocha. Él la entiende. Cada semana sus sentimientos se mezclan con los de ella y no puede abandonarla.

No importa que sepa que está mal acostarse con su estudiante e ilusionarla.

No importa.

( _Ambos no pueden dejarse_ ).

Los miércoles es su día y ella se viste de acuerdo a su gusto: de rabia, de alegría, de pasión, de celos o de consuelo. Los miércoles no suele desvestirla porque él le entrega los trajes: normalmente son hechos de emociones oscuras porque pretende lastimarla. Tal vez si la hiere lo suficiente ella se vaya de su lado y le quite el peso de su vicio y le deje rehabilitarse de su esencia y su sabor.

Pero no lo hace.

Ella no se aleja.

( _Kagura siempre vuelve_ ).

Cuando es jueves, ambos están desnudos desde el inicio. Ni ella ni él se ocultan ( _s_ _ólo del mundo_ ). Es el único día de la semana en el que sus sentimientos y verdaderos deseos están en el aire. Los de ella son fáciles de ver porque los pone en palabras (" _te quiero_ _", "déjame estar a tu lado", "esperemos a la graduación", "sólo puedes ser tú"_ ), los de él son más ambiguos: no sabe si la quiere ( _tal vez lo hace; o quiz_ _ás sólo quiere ser dueño de su cuerpo y de su alma_ ), no sabe si debe continuar con todo o si debe obligarse a parar, no sabe si quiere destruirla o mantenerla a salvo; no está seguro de si debería obligarle a deshacerse de _sus_ otros ( _y_ _él de sus otras_ ). No sabe si busca un futuro más allá de la graduación ( _quiz_ _ás no es ella, no es su risa, no es su personalidad ni su calidez, quizás sólo es la manera en la que usa el uniforme_ ) y si sólo puede ser ella.

No quiere que sólo pueda ser ella.

( _No puede quererlo_ ).

Viernes significa despedida. No la ve en el fin de semana. No lo acostumbra ( _todo podr_ _ía empeorar si descubre que no es sólo el uniforme_ ). No piensa hacerlo.

Los viernes ella se viste de arrojo y promesas. Los viernes le entrega todo lo que tiene y deja promesa de darle más, mucho más, algo diferente cuando llegue el lunes.

Él piensa en los sábados y domingos como terapia, fuera de lo tóxico de su presencia; vive en abstinencia. Se prueba qué tan lejos puede llegar.

Pero al final sólo espera con ansias el lunes todo el fin de semana.

( _Gintoki vive por los lunes, por cualquier d_ _ía entre semana_ ).

Kagura es inteligente, sabe jugar su juego; sabe que de otra manera, él la dejaría ( _eso piensa_ _él, no está seguro_ ). Pero él también es inteligente; nunca le da todo lo que tiene, no le asegura un mañana y no se compromete con palabras que atan (" _te quiero_ _"_ ; " _s_ _ólo a ti", aunque le gustaría. Quizás. No está seguro. Nunca está seguro de nada cuando la está respirando_ ); ella es la única que se enreda más cada vez que abre la boca para hablar y no para besarle.

( _Ella es la que enreda a otros con sus p_ _érfidas palabras_ ).

Kagura es la que cae cada vez más profundo sin saber si algún día tocará el fondo del abismo.

Sin saber si hay un fondo en absoluto.

( _Y_ _él recae con ella._

— _Lunes, martes, mi_ _ércoles, jueves y viernes—._

 _A la misma hora._

— _El reloj siempre marca las seis de la tarde—_

 _En el mismo lugar_

— _Y una Kagura diferente para desnudar en cada ocasi_ _ón—_ ).

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Mientras escrib** **ía este Ginkagu casi escribo en inofensivo (** _ **fluff**_ **) D:** **¡Ya casi estoy rehabilitada!**

 **(En otras noticias, relapse significa reca** **ída).**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
